


秘密的红茶配方

by yaocanligu



Category: axis powers - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaocanligu/pseuds/yaocanligu





	秘密的红茶配方

#喜闻见乐的春药梗#

#人物什么的ooc才有意思#

#这不是去幼儿园的车，这是去阿富汗驻守边疆的车#

亚瑟现在后悔极了不该喝阿尔弗雷德那个混蛋给他泡的红茶。  
鬼知道阿尔弗雷德吃错什么东西了居然有这个好心肠给自己泡红茶， 为此亚瑟甚至还差点感动的泪落三尺感谢圣母玛利亚让自己这个猪头弟弟头一次有了良心。  
但是他错了。  
那杯看起来再普通不过的红茶里不知道下了什么东西，喝了没有两口，亚瑟就开始感觉出不对劲，他从来没有见过哪个人喝茶之后会连站都站不稳，而且身体里的血红蛋白和空气里的氧分子就像是八百年的仇人一样不肯溶解在一起，弄的他只能大口大口拼命呼吸好让自己免于窒息。  
“混蛋....这个茶不对劲....”  
亚瑟捂着胸口睁大双眼，汗水就像是不要命地往外冒，身体里有一团火在燃烧，他双腿发软颤抖，整个身体灼热的不行，明明屋子里的空调比平常开的要低，但是亚瑟还是觉得他像是被扒光了之后扔到了撒哈拉一样燥热难耐。  
“啊——当然不对劲啦。”  
被害者亚瑟的弟弟兼这一切的作俑者阿尔弗雷德抱着怀靠在门框边，看着他亲爱的哥哥因为情动而潮红的脸蛋和布满雾汽的祖母绿眸子。  
“哈？”  
亚瑟不可置信的看向自己混蛋弟弟那副欠揍的嘴脸，同时费力的发出一个疑问的音节。  
“毕竟这是弗朗从法国特意给我邮来的，说是什么情趣用品——但是，对身体无害。”  
“什么...用品？”  
“强，力，催，情。”  
阿尔弗雷德一个字一个字的说给亚瑟听，每一个音波传到亚瑟耳中阿尔弗雷德都可以看到他亲爱的哥哥的表情一次比一次难看。  
“胡子混蛋....唔....”  
过于猛烈的情欲像火焰一样吞噬着亚瑟的大脑，他现在急需一个人来干他，而阿尔弗雷德毋庸置疑的就是最佳人选。  
“那么，要试试看吗，亚蒂。”  
阿尔弗雷德悄无声息地锁上了门，一步步走向有些惊恐地看向自己的亚瑟，在他耳边低低呢喃着，是亚瑟从来没有听过的，充满性欲的暗哑声线。

-

“如果你肯用嘴帮我一下的话，我会如你所愿的操你，我亲爱的哥哥。”  
阿尔弗雷德看着被情欲淹没衣领大敞四开的亚瑟，而他自己却衣冠整齐，喉头一滚，眯起眼睛看着亚瑟湿漉漉的祖母绿眸子，像是猎人在看一件唾手可得的猎物。  
亚瑟紧紧抱着自己的双臂，浑身颤抖的抬起头，愤怒地看向阿尔弗雷德，但是往日犀利的眼神此刻却软绵绵的没有一丝威胁，反倒有点像勾引。  
“来吧，亚蒂。”  
阿尔弗雷德俯下身蜻蜓点水般地吻了一下亚瑟紧紧咬住的嘴唇，随即直起腰来手脚麻利地解开了自己的皮带，早已硬的不行的挺立的阴茎没了束缚后马上弹出来拍在了亚瑟脸上，发出肉体相撞的响声，在他脸上留下一道淫靡的水渍。阿尔弗雷德右手扶着自己的性器，用它一下一下地戳着亚瑟柔软的嘴唇。  
“唔..去死...”  
虽然鼻腔里充斥着浓烈男性腥气，但是在阿尔弗雷德的循循善诱下，亚瑟还是缓缓张开了嘴，把阿尔弗雷德挺立性器的龟头含在嘴里，用小巧的舌头笨拙地舔了两下。  
“Good boy.”  
在性爱中夸奖对方是很色情的事，阿尔弗雷德把手指插进亚瑟一头金发中时想到。  
“把牙齿收起来，亚蒂。”  
在享受之余，阿尔弗雷德不忘教亚瑟口交的必备技巧，把哥哥说的满脸通红。亚瑟抬起眼看了一眼阿尔弗雷德，发现对方正直勾勾盯着自己看，用那种极具性意味的火辣眼神盯着自己，看自己怎么一下一下舔他粗大的肉棒。  
哦，我的上帝，这真的是自己认识的阿尔弗雷德吗？  
阿尔弗雷德按在亚瑟脑后的手渐渐用力，逼迫着亚瑟把嘴里的东西含的更深。  
“唔...阿唔呼...唔...”  
亚瑟双手推在阿尔弗雷德身体上，因为呼吸不顺而眯起眼睛滚着生理眼泪，潮红的脸蛋沾着不明意味的液体，顺着下巴和脖颈沾湿了衣服  
嘴里的肉棒没入了三分之二，但是对于亚瑟来说已经差不多到了极限，他的舌头被异物压得动弹不得，只能小幅度的舔弄柱身上面凸起的青筋，口水混着精液溢出嘴角，而阿尔弗雷德还在不满足地继续侵入亚瑟的口腔。  
“把喉咙打开，亚瑟。”  
亚瑟又瞄了一眼阿尔弗雷德，照他说的去做，更加浓烈的膻腥侵入鼻腔，而他却只能发出闷哼声来表示不满。阿尔弗雷德得寸进尺地一把猛按亚瑟的头，在他惊慌之余把性器全部塞入他的嘴中，喉咙生理性的收缩刺激得阿尔弗雷德差点射出来。  
“Oh...你的小嘴真是又热又紧。”  
阿尔弗雷德舒服地眯了眯眼睛，模仿着性交的动作大幅度在亚瑟嘴中抽插着。亚瑟感受着填满口腔的滚烫肉棒一下比一下深的戳弄着自己的口腔，甚至发出了呜咽声。  
在亚瑟无意的一个深喉后，阿尔弗雷德射在了亚瑟的嘴里，把疲软了几分的性器抽出来时，龟头还牵连着几根淫靡的水线，亚瑟眼神迷离溢满泪光，嫣红的小嘴内外都是阿尔弗雷德的大家伙射出来的精液，色情至极。  
“不许吐出来。”  
亚瑟抬头不明所以地看向阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德抬手捂住他的嘴。  
“咽下去。”  
——咕。  
“乖孩子。”

床上的亚瑟出乎阿尔弗雷德意料的诱人，白皙柔软的躯体，纤瘦的腰肢，粉嫩小巧的乳头和小号的性器，怎么看都不是操人的，而是被操的那一个。  
亚瑟已经等不及了，埋藏在身体深处的性爱天赋被阿尔弗雷德完美的挖掘了出来，他现在浑身都被欲火点着，迫不及待的握住了阿尔弗雷德滚烫的大家伙。  
“哦哦，等等，我心急的小家伙。”  
阿尔弗雷德把亚瑟压下身去，柔软的床垫沉下去几分，亚瑟喘着气未经爱抚就发出了呻吟，他看着身上的阿尔弗雷德，就像个淫荡的站街女。  
阿尔弗雷德把手探向亚瑟身后的秘处，那里未经人事，还青涩粉嫩，出于药物的作用已经分泌出不少黏液，在阿尔弗雷德插入第一根手指的第一个指节时，后穴就自主地开始吞纳异物。  
“唔啊...好...好奇怪...嗯哈....”  
从未经历过的异样感觉让亚瑟强烈的做爱念头弱下去几分，虽说平常亚瑟也大半夜红着脸闷在被窝里偷偷看过男性之间做爱的方法，但是那和亲身经历完全是两码事。阿尔弗雷德难得的有耐心地仔细给亚瑟扩张，直到在亚瑟难耐的喘息声中插入第三根手指，他才露出一个坏笑。  
“亚蒂的下面真的好能吃啊。”  
对于床上的调情，亚瑟没有作答。倒不是因为他不屑于回答，而是不知道该怎么回应阿尔弗雷德露骨的挑逗。  
“放松亚蒂，我要进来了。”  
阿尔弗雷德抬起亚瑟的双腿，把自己第二次硬起的阴茎前端抵在亚瑟汁水泛滥的穴口，感受着饥渴难耐的小嘴正一张一合的邀请自己进入，不由得轻笑出声。  
在亚瑟为他为什么发笑而疑惑时，阿尔弗雷德猛的一挺腰，把阴茎尽数插入亚瑟体内。  
但是让阿尔弗雷德没想到的是，他淫乱的哥哥在他插进去时就又痛又爽的颤抖着身子射了出来。白浊的精液射在阿尔弗雷德小腹上，甚至还沾了少许在他自己的下巴上。  
“Wow，亚蒂，你真厉害。只靠后面就射出来什么的...”  
阿尔弗雷德抹去亚瑟的眼泪，戏谑地看着身下的小蛋糕。  
“只靠后面就射出来了哦——你。”  
阿尔弗雷德恶意地拖长了音调，看着亚瑟高潮后欲仙欲死的样子，挂上一脸坏笑。  
“但是，这只是开始，我还硬着插在你女人一样的地方里，亚蒂。”  
他把亚瑟的双腿压至胸口，一边腾出手来逗弄敏感脆弱的乳头，一边吻上亚瑟的软软的嘴唇，用属于美/国人的霸道掠夺他的氧气，逼他即是在无意识的状态下还发出鼻腔中的呻吟。勾出他小巧的舌头狠狠的吸吮，唾液很快沾湿了两人的嘴角，他的嘴里还带着自己精液的味道。

“继续吧。”


End file.
